Besos sabor codicia
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Taichi se había vuelto una de las celebridades más reconocidas a nivel deportivo; eso acarreaba fans a montón y tanto Yamato como Mimi estaban acostumbrados a verlo compartiendo entre otras personas…, pero cuando éstas se quieran pasar de listos, el dúo ideará una manera de hacerles saber que Taichi Yagami tenía dos dueños.
¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo trayendo mi primer Yamichi y…, espero que sea de agrado xD

Para mi hermosa Parabatai :3 ¡Ansío que te guste, Chia! :D

Características: Cuando Taichi se quita la camiseta tras su primer partido de la temporada y ganar, todos se quedan a cuadros. Él no entiende qué sucede. En las gradas, MImi y Yamato intercambian una mirada de orgullo. Han conseguido acallar a las fans locas. Y es que Taichi tiene toda la espalda llena de chupetones.

* * *

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Taichi se había vuelto una de las celebridades más reconocidas a nivel deportivo; eso acarreaba fans a montón y tanto Yamato como Mimi estaban acostumbrados a verlo compartiendo entre otras personas…, pero cuando éstas se quieran pasar de listos, el dúo ideará una manera de hacerles saber que Taichi Yagami tenía dos dueños.

* * *

 **Besos sabor a codicia**

El problema no estaba en que Taichi tuviese fans (Yamato las tenía en su época de rockstar); el problema real estaba en que las fans de Taichi atentaban a la armonía que existía entre ellos tres. Mimi no era una mujer que se ponía celosa con facilidad, era demasiado confiada como para permitirles sentir importantes a las demás…, pero cuando esa modelo besó a Taichi en una entrevista en vivo tras un partido eliminarlo, Roma ardió y no solamente por la Tachikawa, sino por el Ishida.

Yamato, a diferencia de Mimi, no era poseedor de esa indiferencia a las intervenciones de otras personas y era más cascarrabias, aunque no lo expresara directamente. Estaba de más de decir que cuando atraparon a aquel fan que se coló a los vestidores masculinos para sacar una foto a Taichi desnudo, era ir demasiado lejos para Yamato. En lugar de dar caza al fan, sentenció a Taichi a una semana de ley del hielo sin merecérselo realmente, pero Yamato no escuchaba de razones; lo admita o no, era casi tan terco como Taichi mismo.

No tenían una relación convencional, pero eso no significaba que donde entran tres entren cinco…, seis…, o cuantos quisieran manosear a Taichi. ¡Sólo ellos podían hacerlo!

―Pero si está pasada de moda ―Alegó Taichi mirando sin mucho interés a la camiseta que le enseñaba Mimi. Yamato los observaba desde la sala, fingiendo que no le interesaba formar parte del debate que Mimi impuso sobre " _cómo Taichi debía dedicarles la victoria del partido"_ ; era demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que también tenía los testículos como globos cada que Taichi salía en televisión con alguna celebridad. ¡La única celebridad con la que él debía verse era con Yamato!

Chasqueó la lengua molesto y regresó a la lectura que jamás inició.

―Pero si hasta dice nuestros nombres… ―Insistió Mimi haciendo un puchero―. ¡¿Ves?! "Ya-Mi-Chi" ¡Suena hermoso, ¿no lo crees, Yama?

Ambos se giraron hacia el Ishida, quien levantó un momento la mirada del libro para centrarla en ese par y la idea de ver a Taichi portando la camiseta rosa que tenía Mimi, le causó gracia. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado y eso fue suficiente para que la negativa de Tai, sea un hecho.

―¿Qué es lo que les preocupa tanto? ―Inquirió el moreno, tomando el rostro de Mimi entre sus manos. Le gustaba ver el puchero que le dedicaba la muchacha, sus labios carnosos le llamaban con súplica y él pretendía entretenerse al rozarlos con su pulgar, antes de besarlos. Mimi dejaba de protestar cuando uno de los dos la besaba y hasta podía olvidarse de su nombre cuando ambos la tocaban―. Prometo dejar en claro nuestra relación. Nada de modelos, nada de otros cantantes o actores metiches, nada de fans locos en general ―Mimi abrió los ojos tras oírle decir eso y Yamato ya no tenía el libro con él. Las palabras de Yagami siempre parecía llenar esa parte de ambos que los hacía sentir cálidos y completos.

―No te atrevas a romper promesas, Yagami ―Alegó Yamato cruzándose de brazos en el sofá. Taichi sonrió casi como un niño al oírle decir eso.

―¿Qué tenemos aquí? Yama en verdad ha estado celoso ―Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron en rojo paulatinamente y apartó la mirada como podía, pero Taichi y Mimi ya estaban en el sofá. Mimi tomó partido en el asunto, sentándose sobre Yamato, recostando su espalda contra el pecho de éste y dejando caer la cabeza en su hombro. Yamato pasó sus manos de la pequeña cintura de la mujer hacia el interior de sus muslos, rozando la piel desnuda que permitía su falda, abriendo sus piernas un poco más y dando al moreno una vista ejemplar.

―Entonces…, Yagami-san ―Dijo Mimi con esa voz melosa que los ponía duro a ambos―, ¿cerramos el acuerdo? ―Mimi miró a sus espaldas a Yamato con esa sonrisa pícara que solía dejarlo en blanco, mientras comenzó a moverse encima suyo, sintiendo la erección del rubio contra sus bragas, aún cuando éste tuviese sus pantalones puestos―. Ishida-san parece muy de acuerdo.

Taichi sonrió ante sus palabras y no hizo falta ninguna otra más para que él se deshiciera de sus propios pantalones, como de su playera y les permitiera observar esa anatomía que los dejaba alucinando toda la noche. Fue hasta los dos en el sofá y arrodillándose entre las piernas de éstos, levantó primeramente la falda de Mimi y acarició su zona húmeda por encima de la tela, escuchándola suspirar. Pudo ver también que Mimi no mentía y que Yamato ya estaba bien armado con los pantalones a punto de explotar. Sonrió con satisfacción y mientras una mano complacía a Mimi, la otra ya se encontraba bajando la cremallera de Yamato con la habilidad que las tantas noches entre los tres, les brindó.

Al día siguiente, Taichi tenía el partido más importante de la temporada. Con Yamato y Mimi ayudándolo a relajarse, estaba seguro que ganaban con facilidad.

Y no mentía.

Ya tan sólo faltaban cinco minutos para que finalizara el encuentro con el otro equipo. Todos los griteríos alentando al marcador para un último gol por parte del capitán del equipo, instaba a que Taichi Yagami marcara el record de golpes en ese año. Y así fue.

Con cuatro goles de diferencia, el equipo de Taichi Yagami venció al contrario y se llevaron el título de Campeones del encuentro. Los demás jugadores de su equipo se lanzaron a por Yagami, levantándolo entre vítores y gritos que se oían desde todas partes.

Cuando lo bajaron por fin, Taichi se quitó la camiseta lanzándola hacia la dirección de Mimi y Yamato, para enseñar esa musculatura envidiable y…, que sólo dos personas se la llevaban a la cama.

Mimi esbozó una sonrisa amplia, como cual niña, mientras Yamato sólo pudo elevar un poco el mentón a modo de victoria; y así como esos dos miraban orgullosos a _su_ muchacho, las cámaras sólo podían enfocar el torso desnudo del joven futbolista, mientras comentarios, silbidos y hasta bromas se levantaban como polvo.

El moreno no comprendió a que debía eso y necesitó sólo girarse a las pantallas gigantes que _transmitían en vivo a todas las televisiones del continente_ la imagen de su espalda y pecho con marcas de mordidas, rasguños y chupetones que no había que ser tontos para saber que el capitán del equipo tuvo una noche muy divertida antes del partido.

Una palmada cómplice entre Mimi y Yamato los hizo verse como los responsables del asunto; Tai tenía dos personas a quienes le correspondían sus gemidos, sus besos, su cuerpo y le guste o no a sus fans, eran ellos dueños de todo lo que implicaba la persona de Taichi Yagami.

* * *

¿Cómo les ha parecido? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No? ¡Espero sus comentarios! x3 ¡Espero que te haya gustado, Parabatai! :3

¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! :D


End file.
